In recent years, a charge operation without the need of terminal connection (non-contact charge) is executed to an electronic apparatus in which a battery is built. A power transmitting apparatus is general-purpose for various electronic apparatuses as a power receiving side is not dedicated to one specific power receiving apparatus. In such a power transmitting apparatus, there is a device used to monitor temperature and stop power transmission if necessary in order to prevent damage or an accident caused by overheating at the time of charging.
The electronic apparatus serving as the power receiving side charges the battery with electric power received from the power transmitting apparatus; however, there is a limit to the capability for converting the received electric power to power for charge (conversion capability). If excessive electric power exceeding the conversion capability is transmitted from the power transmitting apparatus, the surplus electric power is converted to heat. If the electronic apparatus continues to generate the heat, there is also a case in which the electronic apparatus undesirably burns a user. Further, there is a case in which the power transmitting apparatus enters a power transmission stop state as the heat of the electronic apparatus conducts to the power transmitting apparatus.
As the charge of the electronic apparatus is executed in a period of time (e.g., night time) in which the electronic apparatus is not used, there are many cases in which there is no person who pays attention to the electronic apparatus, for example, there is no person around the electronic apparatus. In such a situation, if the power transmission from the power transmitting apparatus is stopped due to overheating, a failure that the charge is not completed in a scheduled time occurs.